Awkward Moments in Loki and Doom's Relationship
by serialkiller13
Summary: So this is another Loki and Doom ship, i can't get enough of those two, i suck at summaries, so click on this if, you totally ship these two, and want to read it. Check out my other Loki and Doom ship if you like this one. Mpreg at the end, NOW COMPLETE!
1. Training

**Ok, so just to clarify, this is a slash, if you don't like Loki and Doom stories, don't read, but then you would miss out on the funny stuff I put in here, Also, my Suicide Squad Verse is also making cameos in this story as well as the Avengers, also there's a truce between the Avengers and Doom since he's dating Loki who is an Avenger, but his just an outer consultant, and other Marvel characters are in here too, just saying. Ok I have done too much talking enjoy the story.**

*o*O*o*

Doom was in his lab when a servant came and told him Loki wanted him in the training room, Doom walked in to see Loki in his sparring clothes waiting for him…

"Any reason you wanted me to come out of my lab and train with you," Doom asked.

"You need it," Loki deadpanned.

Doom raised an eyebrow under his mask and said "I need it?"

Loki walked over to him and said "Look, you rely on magic; I rely on magic and skill…"

"And you have new powers to defend yourself," Doom stated as a matter of fact "Courtesy of your friend Sapphire's mother."

Loki sighed and said "You thank me in the end."

"No I won't," Doom retorted.

"Just an hour please," Loki said.

Doom sighed and said "Fine."

"Good, now hit me," Loki said.

"What?" Doom said.

"Hit me," Loki repeated himself.

"I'm not going to hit…" Doom started then Loki slapped him so hard he felt it through his mask.

"Act like a bitch get slap like a bitch," Loki said bluntly.

Doom rolled his eyes and tried to punch Loki only to be block, and then Loki did a fancy move and knocked Doom to the ground. Doom got back up and Loki took a fighting stance and Doom came at him again only to be flipped on his back, Loki hovered over him and said "Again you so need it."

*o*O*o*

_**Three hours later…**_

Doom was lying flat on his back, sore and sweaty, Loki on the other hand was standing over him and he was just fine…

"So that was…" Loki started and Doom cut him off by saying "Brutal."

"I was going progressive, but yeah let's go with yours," Loki said helping his boyfriend up.

Doom cracks his neck and said "I feel sore because of you now."

"Really?" Loki said "I have gone longer with Sapphire and still didn't feel a thing."

"I'm not you." Doom deadpanned and walked away.

"Where you going?" Loki asked.

"To bed." Doom called over his shoulder.

Loki smiled to himself and went to the kitchen.

*o*O*o*

Doom was half asleep when Loki said "You were serious about going to bed."

"Yes," Doom said looking at him "What did you think I meant?"

"I thought that was code for meet me in the shower," Loki said sliding into bed next to him.

"No," Doom said into the pillow "Please go to bed."

"Aww." Loki said cuddling next to him.

"What are you doing?" Doom asked.

"Cuddling with you." Loki said.

"Why?" Doom said

"No sex, so we cuddle." Loki said "It's either this or you sleep in the guest room."

"Fine," Doom said "Just let me sleep."

"Night," Loki said.

But Doom was already out.

*o*O*o*

**And the first of many awkward moments, I might put up more than one chapter tonight, let's see until then, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Live Action Fruit Ninja

**Ok, so I decided to put up another chapter, stay with me people, and read.**

***o*O*o***

Doom was talking to Norman Osborne who had decide to come visit about some science convention, they were walking toward the dining room, as soon Doom opened the door he got hit in the face with a pineapple, it hit him so hard he bumped in to Norman and fell…

"What the…that was a pineapple." Norman said.

"I know." Doom said looking inside the dining room to fine Topaz slicing fruit midair and her sisters and Loki watching.

"Ok, so Topaz has the highest score right now," Diamond said "Who's next?"

"Loki it's your turn," Harley said.

Loki walked over to where Topaz was previously standing but before anything happen Doom cleared his throat and the women and Loki notice him and Norman asked "What are you guys doing?"

"Why?" Loki asked.

"I got hit in the face with a pineapple," Doom deadpanned.

Loki and his friends looked at each other before saying in unison "Live action Fruit Ninja."

"Live action Fruit Ninja?" Norman said.

"You're welcome to watch but until then please stay out of the way," Sapphire said.

Doom and Norman looked at each other and walked over to where the women were standing to watch Loki. Loki pick up the two knifes in front of him and said "Ok, I'm ready."

Then the fruit started flying and Loki sliced them with precision and timing, Doom and Norman watched in awe as Loki didn't miss a single fruit, then Loki did some fancy move with the knives and threw one and it landed next to Doom who yelp, and stared at the lemon, now embedded in the wall with a knife.

"And Loki wins," Harley said.

"Yes, pay up dude," Loki said and Topaz handed him 40 bucks.

"Um…care to explain?" Doom said.

"Hmmm,oh," Loki said "I made a bet with Topaz saying if I beat her in live action Fruit Ninja she would have to pay me 40 bucks."

"Ok, so um…" Harley said and everybody turned to her "What now?"

Everybody looked at each other and Loki said "Please go home."

"Kay bye," Harley said and the women left with her.

"So I'm just going to go…" Norman said walking out of there.

Doom and Loki stared at each other and Doom said "So what now?"

Loki smirked and said "How about we go to bed, you still owe me from last night."

Doom grinned and Loki took his hand and teleported them to their room.

*o*O*o*

After Doom and Loki got done with their *Activities* Loki cuddled next to Doom who was siting up, reading a spell book Loki got for him…

"Again with the cuddling?" Doom said.

"Cuddling or the couch your choice," Loki said.

Doom just stayed put and watched Loki fall asleep on his chest.

*o*O*o*

**Double updates, one more chapter and then it's bed time for me, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13**


	3. Injuries

**Last chapter for tonight, enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Loki was just reading a book on his tablet when Doom came limping into their room…

"Victor! What happen to you!?" Loki said getting the first aid kit he had secretly slashed under the bed in case he came back from a Suicide Squad mission injured.

"I was helping the Avengers in battle today," Doom said siting on the edge of the bed "I got some deep cuts, and I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Loki was already taking Doom's armor off with the exception of his face mask, and assessing the damage, he had 3 deep cuts on his back and his 2 of his ribs were broke and 1 was bruised and his shoulder wasn't dislocated the entire arm was out of the socket. So Loki decides to relocate the arm first before treating the rest of the injuries…

"Ok, Victor you didn't dislocate your shoulder the entire arm is out of the socket," Loki said standing on the bed "I'm going to relocate it and it might hurt."

"Wait, What!" Doom said. Then Loki cracked his arm and snapped back into place and Doom screamed like a little bitch.

"Oh, stop whining," Loki said "At least your arm isn't in a sling."

Doom glare daggers at Loki, but he wasn't paying attention because he was too busy stitching up the other wounds Doom had, before lying him back into bed.

"You kill Victor you know that," Loki said lying down on his chest.

"Yes, yes I did," Doom said. Loki smiles and falls asleep on Dooms chest.

*o*O*o*

A week later Doom was walking back to his and Loki's room when he heard a crash from inside when he opened the door he saw a barely concise Loki holding his arm…

"What happened to you?" Doom said getting the first aid kit that he secretly kept in his night stand.

"Suicide Squad mission," Loki said "I got hit badly, my arm is dislocated I think."

Doom took off Loki's cat suit and assessed the damage, Loki had first degree burns on his right shoulder, 4 deep gash cuts on his back, 3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, a bruised nose, and his left ankle was sprained. The guy was worsted off than Doom a week ago, Doom decided to relocate his arm first…

"Your arm needs to be relocate," Doom said "This is going to smart."

"Wait, what!" Loki said, then Doom snaps Loki's arm back into place and Loki yelled "Damn! A little warning next time."

"I'm not counting to 3 if that's what you're asking," Doom said stitching up Loki's back.

When he got done, he laid Loki down on the bed, and went into the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands and armor; there was a lot of blood. Doom walked back into the room and said to Loki "You kill me Loki."

"And you love it," Loki retorted.

Doom just shook his head, and slid into bed next to Loki, and Loki lied down on his chest and fell asleep and Doom went soon after.

*o*O*o*

**That's it for tonight review and feed my ego through my dreams.**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13**


	4. MrFuzzykins

**Ok, so more chapters tonight!But my parents are watching Taken right next to me, and I have seen 1 and 2 both a million times, but I know every Avengers line from the movie (Well, just Loki's part, why else would I watch It.) so, yeah just read.**

***o*O*o***

Loki, Victor, and Suicide Squad were on the Helicarrier with the Avengers listening to Fury talk about something. Loki reached into his backpack and was about to pull out his phone when he felt something was missing, he slowly took a cage out of his backpack and said a little too loud "Oh, fuck."

Everybody turned to him and Fury said "What?""

Loki turned to Doom and said "I lost Mr. Fuzzykins."

Doom eyes widen and he said "You took him with you!?"

"Yeah, I did want to leave him," Loki said "What would you have done?"

"Who's Mr. Fuzzykins?" Natasha asked.

"My pet snake," Loki said "Don't worry we'll be fine."

"No we won't," Doom said.

"Why not?" Thor asked.

"Um…guys help me out here." Loki said to Suicide Squad.

"No our problem," Sapphire said "Victor?"

"I'm not saying anything." Doom said putting his hands up.

Loki sighed and said "Mr. Fuzzykins may or may not be an African Black Mamba."

"He's a what!?" Tony said jumping up shaking off his jacket and was about to take off his pants when Fury said "Ok, everybody calm down, he's probably in this room somewhere."

Sapphire snapped her fingers and the door locked, Doom was walking around looking in corners, when Loki said "Victor don't move an inch!"

Doom froze and said "What? Why?"

"Don't panic." Diamond said.

"I might if you don't tell me," Doom said.

"Mr. Fuzzykins in on your back." Loki whispered.

And Doom fainted, Diamond walked over to him and said "Nope it's just a black thread, damn he's out."

Then Clint cleared his throat and said "Found him."

Everybody looked at Clint, who had a snake curled up on his lap, and Fury said "Enough is enough; I have had it with this motherfucking snake on my motherfucking Helicarrier."

Sapphire and Topaz looked at him and Fury said "What?"

"You sound like Samuel L. Jackson from _Snakes on a Plane_," Sapphire said.

"And you look a lot like him too." Topaz said.

Fury just stared at them, and Loki rushed over to Clint and said "Mr. Fuzzykins! Don't scare me like that again."

"Says the guy who forgot to lock the cage," Harley said.

"Says the girl who bought the snake for me," Loki said.

Sapphire turned to Harley and said "You bought him the snake?"

"Yeah, and Athena bought the cage." Harley said and Athena elbowed her.

"I have absolutely nothing to say about this," Topaz said.

Loki pick up his snake and put him back in the cage, and turned to his boyfriend and said "Damn, he out."

"I just said that," Diamond said dragging Doom by his feet and brought him closer to the table. Loki took the pitcher of water that was on the table and poured it on his boyfriend who shot straight up into the edge of the table bumping his head harshly.

"What the…Ow!" Doom said falling back on the floor holding his head.

"Hey sleepy head," Harley said "We caught the snake."

"Oh, thank god," Doom said and Loki helped him up.

"Ok, so I think this meeting is over." Steve said getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I'm going home," Sapphire said.

And everybody left the meeting room.

*o*O*o*

When Loki and Doom were home Loki got Doom an ice pack, and held it to his head…

"You fainted," Loki giggled.

"Hey, you brought a poisonous snake on board the Helicarrier;" Doom said "I just panicked a little."

"A little, dude you were out cold," Loki said "I'm pretty sure you were terrified."

Doom raised an eyebrow and pushed Loki back on to the bed and Said "Well, let's see how scare I am now."

"I like the sound of that," Loki said pulling Doom down for a kiss.

*o*O*o*

**The first of the updates, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13**


	5. An Awkward Vacation

**The second update, I love spoiling you guys, and in turn you review, just read people.**

***o*O*o***

Loki was adjusting his tie for the millionth time, in the mirror, Norman Osborne had decided to invited him and Doom to a play in London, and dinner at his isolated estate afterwards. They were going to spend the week there with Norman's new girlfriend Emma Frost.

"You have been fiddling with your tie for an hour," Doom said coming up behind him.

"I know and you aren't dress yet," Loki said turning around to see Doom in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I know can you help with that," Doom said.

Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and Doom was dress in the suit he had laid out on the bed.

"Thank you," Doom said.

"You know, we don't have to the play," Loki said running his hand down Doom chest suggestively.

"As much as I would like to skip it, we are guest and Norman did invite us," Doom said.

"Do we have to," Loki whined and pouted.

"Yes," Doom said. Loki sighed and said "You so owe me."

"I can make it up to you later," Doom whisper in his ear and Loki visible shuddered.

*o*O*o*

After and eventful evening Norman and Emma were lying back in bed and Emma said "Well, that was a nice dinner."

"What about the play?" Norman said.

"Well, both Victor, Loki and I fell asleep the first 35 minutes into the play," Emma said chuckling a little "Victor had to shake Loki awake to make it look like we were paying attention."

Norman blushed a little and said "Well, at least you had a good time."

"Yes, I did," Emma said snuggling closer to Norman. Then they hear a heavy door close and later rhythmic tapping from next door.

"Looks like Loki and Victor are going to have their own fun," Norman chuckled.

Emma giggled and was about to fall asleep when the screaming came, jolting her and Norman awake.

"OH!...OH!...YES!...YES!YES!YES!GODS!AH!" Loki muffled screams came through the wall.

"Ok…" Emma said.

"Wow…" Norman said turning a little red. Then Loki stopped, then it was Doom's turn he was quieter but he just called Loki's name over and over again, Norman was praying to whatever god exist for it to be over. Then Loki when back to his screaming "AH! YES! YES! OH! GODS! YES!"

Emma was turning a very dark shade of red, that her blond her looked a little white. 4 hours later the two stopped and they heard Loki said job well done again, and everything went quiet.

"Now I think we can get some sleep," Norman said.

Emma just nodded and turned over and went to sleep.

*o*O*o*

The next morning Norman and Emma woke up to tapping and Loki screaming and Emma got out of bed and said "I'm going to take a long shower, call me out when their done."

Later Norman, Emma, Loki and Doom were at a shooting range and Loki went with Emma and Norman went with Doom.

"So, I told her, she can't mix yellow and purple without looking a little tacky," Loki said to Emma who only had one thing on her mind.

"So Loki," She said and he looked at her.

"Norman and I couldn't get any sleep last night because we could hear you and Victor through the walls," Emma said.

Loki blushed and said "I'm so sorry I didn't think we were that loud."

Emma nods and said "It's fine, but while we're on the subject how does he do it?"

"Do what?" Loki munching on his apple.

"Make you do…that." Emma said.

"What?"

"Scream dude."

"Oh," Loki said blushing "Well, Victor has a very wild imagination after his had a little wine, and he can certainly use his tongue."

"Ok…" Emma said.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Loki said.

"No I got a little imagination for Victor now," Emma said.

"Hmm," Loki said shrugging his shoulders and then picked a banana out of the fruit basket and proceeded to peel it and shoved the banana down his throat without any signs of gagging.

'_No wonder Victor isn't letting him go,'_ Emma thought as she watches Loki.

*o*O*o*

"So me and Emma could hear you and Loki last night," Norman said to Doom.

"Really?" Doom said.

"Yeah, we could hear Loki screaming," Norman said blushing remembering.

"Sorry about that," Doom said.

"It's ok, but will we're on the subject," Norman said "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Doom said.

"Make Loki do… that."

"What?"

"Scream dude."

"Oh, I actually don't know," Doom said.

"Really?" Norman said in disbelief.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just good at…." But Doom was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Doom said.

"Hi Victor!" an overly cheerful Harley said.

"Harley? How did you get my number?" Doom said.

"Oh, I got it from Loki's phone," Harley said.

"Ok, so why are you calling me?" Doom said as Norman glanced around.

"Turn around." Harley said. Doom and Norman turn around to see Harley and Diamond grinning at them from the bar. Doom rolled his eyes and Norman paled, Harley and Diamond walked over and said "Hello!"

"How did you find us?" Doom said.

"You kidding me, we're on vacation!" Diamond said.

"And we about to go wine tasting, when we saw you guys," Harley said.

"And when there is Norman and Victor…" Diamond started.

"There's a Loki and Emma!" Harley finished.

Doom and Norman looked at each other and then their spouses came to view behind the two Suicide Squad members.

"Victor! Are you flirting with these women!?" an angry Loki said.

"Norman!" Emma said.

Doom and Norman looked at each other for help when the two women turned around showing their faces and said "Really you two?"

Emma and Loki recognized the two and squeal and hugged them, and started chatting and walking away from the two men who were just sitting in awe at what just happen.

"Did that just…" Doom started and Norman just shook his head and said "Yes."

*o*O*o*

**Ok, one more chapter and then, you can read something else people. Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	6. A private island party

**The last chapter for today, and sound the alarm!**

***o*O*o***

Doom was walking around looking for Loki to see if he wanted to go to one of his many private islands with him, for the day. He found him sitting up on a support beam in his castle…

"Loki?" Doom said. Loki looked down and said "What?"

"How did you get up there?" Doom said.

"I climbed," Loki said "How else would I get up here?"

Doom sighed and said "Never mind can you come down for a second."

Loki swing down and landed right in front of his boyfriend who took a step back and said "I'm going to one of my private islands today want to join me."

Loki looked thoughtful for a second and said "Sure."

"Ok then," Doom said walking away.

Loki pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sapphire's number and said "Hey Sapphire you and girls free for some private island time?"

*o*O*o*

When Doom got to his private island with Loki he didn't expect to see his friend on the beach barbequing…

"What are you guys doing here?" Doom asked.

Sapphire walked up to him and said "Loki invited us; we needed the R&R."

Doom stared at Loki who was jogging over to his friends and talking about something, Doom just shrugged and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Also what about what's her name?" Loki said snapping his fingers.

"Rocky?" Harley said turning to guest.

"Yeah her," Loki said "Why didn't she do it?"

"Something about fear of heights and dying." Diamond said.

"Am I missing something," Doom said.

"Oh, there just talking about sky diving," Athena said.

"Why?" Doom asked her.

"Something about a bet," Athena said Doom opened his mouth to asked her but she said "Don't ask."

"Hey, ribs are ready!" Topaz said.

Sapphire grabbed the cooler and handed everybody a beer, and Topaz served the food, and everybody was just talking and chatting about different things. The all of a sudden Diamond pulls out a water gun and said "I forgot Loki, THIS MEANS WAR!"

Loki pulled out to hand pistols and ran away from the table, everybody else looked at each other and Sapphire, Topaz and Athena said "We call Loki!"

And ran off in the direction Loki went, Doom and Harley took off in the direction Diamond went. When they got there Diamond handed them water guns and it was an all-out war between them, Diamond got shot by Sapphire, Harley shot Topaz, Loki and Athena got Doom, and then they turned on each other, in the end Sapphire won since she shot Loki in the head.

"That was epic!" Diamond said.

Everybody laughed and Sapphire said "Well, I need sleep, let's head back to the cabin."

*o*O*o*

Back at the cabin, Loki was complaining his back hurt every time he tried to lying down on it…

"It just hurts," Loki said.

"Let me see your back then," Doom said.

Loki took off his shirt and Doom eyes widen and he said "Ok….um….that's new."

"What?" Loki said.

"You got a serve case of sunburn," Doom said "You look like got fried."

"How bad is it?" Loki said.

"Remember when you accidently burned your hand on the stove and it turn redder than an apple," Doom said.

"Yes,"

"Well this is about the same, only a little worse," Doom said.

"Got any ideas," Loki asked.

"Um…I think I got some aloe under the sink," Doom said walking to the sink and coming back with a jar full of blue stuff.

"This better not sting," Loki said.

"It might a little," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

The next morning Doom woke up to hear Loki throwing up in the bathroom and he said "I ate the tuna."

"I have been meaning to throw that out," Doom said.

Loki glared at him and said "And you waited until now to tell me this?"

"I didn't think anybody would eat it," Doom said and Loki slammed the door in his face.

*o*O*o*

**And the end for now, I'll post later, again for another story, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	7. The Statue of Liberty's Pimp

**Wow, that was fast, so more Loki and Doom for you. Enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Loki and Doom had invited the Avengers over for a drink after defeating today's wannabe villain. Suicide Squad just so happen to be in the castle, and would some of them would walk down stairs at random moments to go into the kitchen, and this is what happens…

Harley was the first to walked down and see the Avengers in their battle attire, but she was mainly staring at Steve, so she said "Steve?"

Everybody and Steve looked at her and she said "Dude, you look like the statue of liberty's pimp!"

Nobody but Doom and Loki laughed, everybody stared at them and Steve blushed a little, then Loki said "Pay up, Victor!"

Doom shook his head and said "You said 3 people that was just Harley."

Then Diamond came behind Harley and said "Hey, have you seen…Steve?"

Everybody looked at her and she said "Hey are you the statue of liberty's pimp?"

And Loki and Doom laughed harder and Loki said "One more, I just need one more!"

Sapphire came in right after them and said "Hey guys."

"Hey Sapphire," The Avengers said in unison.

Sapphire looked up from her phone and said "Hey who's the pimp?"

And everybody in the room lost it, The Avengers, Loki, and Doom collapsed on the floor laughing, and poor Steve looked like a tomato, he was blushing from head to toe. When everybody recomposed themselves, Doom handed Loki 50 bucks, and Natasha asked "What was that for?"

"Oh, I made a bet with Victor," Loki said "I said, if 3 of the 5 members of Suicide Squad agree with me about Steve kind of dressing like a pimp, he paid me 50 bucks, and it was so worth it!"

Sapphire looked at Steve and said "No, offense dude, but you do kind of look like a pimp."

"Ok, I'm just going to go to the Quinjet," Steve said and speed walked out of there.

"Maybe he going to check on his, girlfriend," Diamond said.

"Who?" Thor said.

"Lady Liberty!" Harley said and everybody collapsed once more to the floor laughing.

*o*O*o*

**Yeah, I like Steve, but you got to admit the guy looks like the statue of liberty's pimp, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	8. Try

**Ok, another update, read on people!**

***o*O*o***

Doom was walking in his castle when he heard loud music, coming from a room as he got closer he knew the song was _Try By: PINK. _Doom open the door to see Loki doing what looked like a mix of ballet and contemporary dance on the floor in tune with the music. Loki didn't seem to notice Doom standing in the door way, or the door was even open, he just dances with grace, regales and power.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_

_How it all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

Doom watches him stay in tune with the song, patterning his movements and steps just right, to match the beat.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

He dances with grace and raw emotion, it just poured out of him, steady and coordinated.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

Doom listens to the song, and watches Loki's movements, '_No wonder he chose this song,'_ Doom thought '_it just speaks to him, in every way.' _

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

As the song finishes, Loki slows down, and comes to a stop, Doom can hear heavy breathing, he was obviously working off anger again. Doom can help it he claps, and Loki jumps about a mile and said "Victor? When did you get hear? How much did you see?"

"Enough," Doom said walking forward "You can dance?"

"Mostly ballet and contemporary," Loki said with his face flushed.

Doom just stared at him and Loki grinned wickedly and said "You know I'm a little sweaty after all that dancing, want to join me in the shower?"

Doom's mouth went dry, so he just nodded, and Loki took his hand and led him to their bedroom and shut the door.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, about one more, then that is it! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. A Problem In the Bedroom

**Ok, this is where I stop, after this no more for today, read!**

***o*O*o***

Doom limped back in to bed with Loki, and Loki handed him an ice pack with Doom put on his ankle.

"Damn, the acrobats in Cirque Du Soleil made it look so easy," Doom said.

Loki who had and ice pack on his head and neck said "You kidding me, if you as flexible as me we wouldn't be having this problem."

Doom glared at Loki and said "Just hand me another ice pack."

"For which body part?" Loki said with a smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about," Doom said.

And Loki handed him and ice pack for his *Ahem.* private area.

Then Loki's tablet started to beeping, Loki picked it up and accepted the video request and said "Hello?"

"Hey Reindeer games!" Tony said from the other side "What happen to you?"

"A little bedroom mishap," Loki said and Doom slapped his arm.

"Little, huh?" Tony said nodding "Who sprain what?"

"Both of us, but mostly Victor," Loki said smirking at him "Apparently we were trying something from Cirque Du Soleil, and Victor here sprained something."

"You kidding me, if he was as flexible as you, you two wouldn't be having this problem," Tony said.

Doom blushed and Loki said "Hey that's what's I said!"

"So anyway, your AI called and said she was worried and said and I quote 'He pick up the line, screamed and hung up.'" Tony said "What was that about?"

Loki was blushing now and Doom turns the camera to him and said "She called in the middle of the mishap."

"OH!" Tony said grinning "Wait, is that and ice pack on your crotch?"

Doom blushed and said "Maybe."

Tony laughed and fell on the floor and Loki said "If this conversation is over, please hung up the line because I'm pretty sure I can't move my fingers."

"No, wait," Tony said "You know I'm telling everybody at S.H.I.E.L.D about this right?"

"No need," Somebody said in the background, then the Avengers, Coulson, and Fury came to view and everybody except Loki and Doom laughed. Then a beeping sound came from the tablet and Loki said "That's Suicide Squad, I'm putting us, on 3 way."

Loki accepted the chat request and everybody in Suicide Squad came to view.

"Loki, thank god you're ok," Topaz said.

"Yeah, Tony told me what Aya said," Loki said "I'm never picking up the phone during sex ever again."

Everybody in Suicide Squad blushed and Loki explained to them what Aya heard…

"And I now have an ice pack on my legs, neck and head, and Victors…" Loki started and trialed off "Well, you know were that's going to be."

And everybody but Doom laughed.

"Very funny," Doom said "Now if you will excuse us, I have some making up to do."

Loki grinned and covered the screen without logging out of chat, so the Avengers, Suicide Squad, Coulson, and Fury heard very unnatural sounds coming from Loki's tablet, before their AI's disconnected the feed.

*o*O*o*

**Anybody get the reference I put in there; tell me in the review section of this wonder full story.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. Big Foot and Bevcoon

**Ok, again going on vacation, so updating, read people.**

***o*O*o***

Doom, Loki, Suicide Squad, and the Avengers were just watching the new when a Big Foot story came on and Natasha and Topaz shushed everybody and turned up the volume. When the story was over the conversation was a little awkward…

"See told Big Foot exists!" Topaz said.

"Really Topaz again with the Big Foot," Sapphire said.

"Hey Norse gods exist, and we exist, therefore Big Foot exist," Topaz said.

"Nat," Clint said.

"I just like to see the footage," Natasha said.

"Look, bottom line Big Foot doesn't exist," Harley said.

"Ok, so Big Foot doesn't exist but Bevcoon does?" Topaz said.

Harley slams the refrigerator door and said "Yes!"

Doom, Loki and Suicide Squad groaned.

"Again with Bevcoon," Doom said.

"Why do you hate us Topaz," Loki whined.

"What's Bevcoon?" Steve said.

"Steve!" Suicide Squad, Loki and Doom shouted.

Harley just grinned and started talking dramatically "I was just in the 10th grade my body was just starting to change…"

"Oh god." Doom said dropping his head into his hands.

"During a field trip into the wood I saw it and it hissed at me…." Harley did an imitation of the noises and spit on Loki in the process.

"Dude gross," Loki said wiping spit of his shirt.

"Ok, but there have been sightings of Big Foot before," Topaz said looking it up on her tablet.

"So liars, idioit's and crazy people," Doom translated.

"No," Topaz said "One was a girl scout, and another was a rabbi."

"So a lying girl scout," Loki started.

"And a freak ass rabbi," Doom finished.

"Wait, two college students observed a male beaver and a female raccoon 'socializing' by a river," Harley said from her laptop.

"Really?" Loki said "This is happen?"

"Yeah, I'm going home," Doom said walking out of there.

"Take me with you," Sapphire said.

*o*O*o*

**Yep, that happen, get the reference? Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	11. Revenge and Red Widow

**Ok, double updates for this story, read on.**

***o*O*o***

Doom was in his lab using a blowtorch when his phone rang…

"Shit," Doom said turning off the torch and said "Hello?"

"Hey Victor come get your boyfriend," Tony's voice came over the line.

"What did he do this time?" Doom said getting into his armor.

"Just come," Tony said hanging up the line.

*o*O*o*

Doom got to the Avengers tower, Tony show him were Loki was, and he found him on the couch watching TV with Natasha and Suicide Squad. Doom raised his eyebrow at Tony and said "Seriously?"

"What football's on," Tony said.

Doom said and said "Loki what are you watching?"

The women gave him death glares and shushed him and Loki said "Dude it's Sunday Revenge is on."

"What!? Shit!"" Doom said taking a seat beside Loki and said "What did I miss?"

Natasha, Sapphire and Loki explain what happen, and turned back to the TV where Emily was talking to Nolan Ross about hacking Grayson Global. When the episode was over the women plus Loki and Doom were just sitting on the couch talking about the entire series, when Fury came into the room and said "What's going on here?"

Before anybody could answer Athena said "Damn! Red Widow's coming on next!"

Fury's eye widens and said "Damn! Forgot its Sunday did I miss Revenge?"

"Yes," Everybody said.

"But stay I recorded it," Loki said holding up the remote.

Fury sat next to Doom and everybody watch the show in utter silence.

*o*O*o*

The male Avengers were watching the thing from Tony's lab and Clint said "This is disturbing on so many levels."

"No kidding," Tony said.

*o*O*o*

**And that is it for tonight, I'm going to New York, so until then Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	12. Flaming Poptarts

**Ok,So i'm in DC right now typing this, on a laptop my step dad's cousin gave me and i'm hoping this will be a great chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Suicide Sqaud was in Doom's castle talking to Loki and Doom about some mission, when Harley put some poptarts in the toaster...

"But still even if you scale the wall, there is still the probelm of..." Doom said but did finish becuase his toaster exploded.

Everybody screamed and ducked for cover...

"IT'S FLAMING POPTARTS!" Diamond sang.

"HALLEJAH ITS FLAMING POPTARTS!" Loki and Harley joined in.

"AMENNNN!" everyone else sang before laughing.

"Oh, man," Sapphire said.

"Y'all know you paying for my tosater right," Doom said.

"Right..." Topaz said "Let's talk about this tomorrow."

Everybody grabbed their stuff and practically ran out of there.

"So what now?" Doom said.

"I have a few idea's," Loki said grabbing Doom's crotch and Doom yelp, Loki grinned and said "Commando?"

"Commando." Doom said and Loki ran to the bedroom with Doom not far behind.

* * *

**i know it's short but, i'm on vacation and i only have a limited amount of time on the laptop, so review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	13. Damn!

**Ok, I'm back from vacation and I'm typing this in class when I was supposed to be taking a test. Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was having a stressful day, he had a day job other than Suicide Squad, where if there was a scandal threating a very powerful business man, Politic, and/or actress, no matter how much trouble you're in Loki would always find a way out, He ended careers and broke hearts but that was his job. He had his own office and Suicide Squad did help, but they had their own things going on every once and a while, and this was one of those days Loki did all the work. Loki was just sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, when his cellphone rang, he pick it up and yelled "WHAT!?"

"And hello to you to." Doom said over the phone.

"Victor what did you want?" Loki growled and rubbed his temples.

"I'm in a meeting," Doom said.

"And?" Loki sighed.

"It's an S.H.I.E.L.D meeting, with Fury and the Avengers," Doom drawled.

"Make your point," Loki said.

"You're supposed to be here," Doom said.

Loki sighed and said "Victor I'm going to say this once and once only, are you listening?"

"Yes," Doom said.

And Loki yells "VICTOR VON DOOM I HAVE HAD A STRESSFUL DAY, I'M NOT COMING TO THE MEETING, YOU AND YOUR STUPID ASS SHOULD KNOW, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ALL DAMN DAY AND I HAVE VERY LITTLE PATIENTS, FOR THE AVENGERS, SUICIDE SQUAD, AND MOTHERFUCKING NICK FURY, SO ON BEHALF OF MY PART EVERYBODY IN THE MEETING ROOM, CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

"Um…Loki…" Doom started but Loki said "Goodbye Victor, I'll screw you later." And hung up.

*o*O*o*

On the Helicarrier, the Avengers, Suicide Squad, and Director Fury's jaw where wide open, staring at Doom's phone, Doom had called Loki and put him on Speaker phone so they could hear the conversation…

"I…uh…I did try to warn you," Doom said.

"Must have been a hard day at the office," Sapphire said lifting her team's jaws up with a flick of her wrist.

"And I thought I had anger management issue," Bruce said.

"What the fuck was he doing all day!?" Tony exclaimed.

"Fixing other people's problems," Suicide Squad and Doom said in unison.

"Can you please explain?" Natasha said calmly.

"Loki's a fixer when he doesn't have a Suicide Squad mission," Sapphire explains.

"So say if there was a scandal threating a very powerful business man, Politic, and/or actress, no matter how much trouble you're in Loki would always find a way out, He ended careers and broke hearts but that was his job." Harley finished.

"And problem is he has a lot of work to do, since people are always screwing up their lives," Diamond said getting up from the table.

"So I get this meeting is over," Clint said hurrying out of the room.

"Yeah," Fury said walking out the door.

*o*O*o*

Later that night Loki rode Doom to oblivion, and was panting heavily on his chest…

"So…" Doom said "You know how I called you today for that meeting?"

"Yeah…what…about…it." Loki panted.

"I had my cell on speaker phone," Doom said.

Loki looked up at Doom and said "What."

"Fury told me to put it on speaker phone, and well," Doom said "Everybody heard what you said, I think you scarred agent Barton."

Loki blinked at his other half and said "Get out."

Now it was Doom's turn to blink and said "I'm sorry."

Loki picks up Doom and threw him out of the room and slammed the door and called behind it "Your sleeping in guest room."

"The fuck just happen?" Doom said walking to the guest room.

*o*O*o*

**And that happened review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	14. Hot Comb vs Curling Iron

**Another chapter whooo!**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was at Avengers tower with the male Avengers sitting on the couch…

"So why are you here?" Tony said handing him a glass of scotch.

"Loki has game night at the castle with Suicide Squad and Agent Romanoff," Doom said.

"So just the women and Loki?" Steve said.

"Yes," Doom said "Why?"

"Dude, you never leave your girlfriend alone with other women," Clint said "In this case Loki with defiantly spill secrets."

"I have nothing to hide," Doom said.

Bruce looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow and said "Really Victor?"

Doom stay silent before said "What do you their saying about us?"

Then everybody in the room froze, and looked at each other before Doom said "Tony can you hack my cameras?"

"On it," Tony said and everybody crowded around Tony's Laptop, soon they had access to all the camera's in Doom's castle and was watching Loki and the women talk…

"This is why you never try to tame an independent woman," Topaz said.

"You know, I know this woman very rich and successful," Sapphire said "She got married to a guy who made as much as her and when he wanted her to quit her job and stay home, the woman put him in the hospital."

And everybody laughed and Sapphire finished "And here's the thing, she made him pay him own hospital bill and she divorce him."

"Hmm," Loki said putting down his wine "Didn't he make her sign a prenup?"

"Yeah, and the man lost all him money, 2 years later, and the woman still rich though." Sapphire said.

Everybody laughed all over again, the Diamond said "Remember when Michael asked Angie for a prenup?"

Natasha looked confused and said "Who?"

"Friends of ours," Athena said.

"Yeah, as soon as the words came out him mouth Angie burned him with the skillet." Harley said and everybody laughed again. The men when giggle at what was being said and then Loki said "Victor and I were thinking about getting married…"

All the men turned to Doom who was blushing furiously under his mask…

"Aww, congrats pudding," Harley said.

"Yeah, dude," Diamond said raising her glass.

"Thanks, but nothing is official," Loki said "And if he asks me for a prenup, I'm burning with my curling iron."

The women laughed and the men looked afraid, mostly Doom…

"Dude you already burned him with the iron," Athena said, and the men looked at Doom who showed them the burn marks on his right arm.

"And?" Loki said.

"Nigga, don't use the iron this time," Topaz said.

"Then what will his use?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, what should I use?" Loki said.

"Hot Comb!" Suicide Squad said and everybody was laughing, the men looked at Doom and Tony said "You are screwed."

"I know, but the sex is worth it," Doom said.

"But seriously the Hot Comb burns worse than the curling iron," Sapphire said.

"I'll do that," Loki said looking at his watch "Well might as well call Victor home and send you guys off."

"Alright sweetheart," Sapphire said hugging Loki "See you next week."

*o*O*o*

Tony closed the computer and Clint said "Victor, if you ever need a place to hide, just call us."

"Aye," Thor said.

"I can't believe your thinking of marrying him," Bruce said going to his lab.

"Yeah, well bye," Doom said going to his jet to head home.

*o*O*o*

**Yeah, well I'm evil, hot comb does burn worse than a curling iron, hands on experience, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	15. Epic Nerd Quest

**Ok, so I thought this would be funny, just read.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was walking into Norman Osborne's apartment and saw Director Fury standing next to a very flustered Norman…

"Oh my god what's going on here?" Doom said.

Fury turned to him and said "He call all panicky and frantic, saying he had been robbed."

Norman turned and said "They stole, my weapons, gold, and brass shield!"

Doom gave Norman an incredulous look (Or as much as he could do with the mask on.) and said "You called Fury because somebody hacked your World of War Craft account."

"Of course what would you have done!?" Norman exclaimed and Fury said "In the bag Mr. Osborne." And Norman started hyperventilating in a paper bag. Then said through the bag "He even took my battle ostrich!"

"Then took Glenn?" Doom said.

"Yes, you do not mess with a man's battle ostrich!" Norman exclaimed.

Doom sighed and said "Director Fury, sorry for bothering you with…this."

"No problem," Fury said walking away. Then Norman jumped up and said "Wait, aren't you going to do an investigation, or track this guy!?"

"Is he serious?" Fury said.

"You try keeping his ass out of a mental hospital," Doom said "And see what happens."

Fury sighed and said "I wish I could help, Norman, but I don't have jurisdiction in…Pandora."

"That's from Avatar!" Norman exclaims incredulously "World of War Craft takes place in Azeroth."

Fury looked at Doom and said "I see what you mean."

"Again, try keeping his ass out of a mental hospital," Doom said "You can go Director, thank for…well…you know."

"No problem," Fury said walking out of the apartment.

"What now!?" Norman said.

"I don't know, play the game again and try to get your stuff back," Doom said with his arms folded.

Norman gave him a death glare and Doom said "Ok maybe not."

Then Norman got his car keys and said "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Doom asked.

"To get my stuff back!" Norman said.

Doom just shook his head and mutter "It's so hard keeping your ass sane and out of mental hospital."

*o*O*o*

Later Norman pulled up to Avengers Tower, and ran up the stairs even though there was an elevator…

"I need help!" Norman said as he burst into the room.

"We know that Norman," Natasha said polishing her guns.

"Hey," Doom said walking in behind Norman.

"Hey dude, what's going on with him?" Tony said handing Doom a glass of scotch.

"Somebody hacked his World of War Craft account, and he called Fury," Doom said.

Then Tony dropped his glass, Clint's eyes went wide, Thor and Steve paused their game, and Bruce stopped pour his drink.

"What?" Doom said.

"What did they take?" Clint asked Norman carefully.

"My weapons, gold, and brass shield," Norman said. The men gasped and Natasha and Doom shared that _'Are they serious?_' look.

"Oh man dude," Tony said patting Norman on the back.

"And that's not all," Norman said "They took my battle ostrich!"

Everybody gasped and Steve said "You do not mess with a man's battle ostrich!"

"Amen!" the rest of the male Avengers sang.

"I need your help getting it back," Norman said.

"And help we shall Norman," Thor boomed.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Doom said.

"You have started an epic nerd quest," Natasha said walking away.

*o*O*o*

Doom called Loki to say he was sleeping over at the tower, and Loki was fine with it. The reason Doom stayed was to make sure, nobody hurt themselves. It had been 3 day of none stop search on the black market, and hacking to find Normans stuff. Doom just sat on the couch watching them, then on the 4th day Tony shouted "I got a hit!"

And everybody crowded around Tony and he said "I got a Todd Amanda Underwood at 10013 Riverside Avenue, Brooklyn, New York; this is the guy who stole your stuff Norman."

"Let's go!" Norman said.

"Whoa wait!" Doom said as the men grabbed metal baseball bat from the closet.

"What?" Steve said.

"Do you guys have plans with your girlfriends?" Doom said.

Everybody groaned, Doom was right, Tony had plan with Pepper, Thor had plans with Jane, Steve had plans with a woman named Lori, Clint had Plans with Natasha, and Bruce was finally going to reconnect with Betty.

"Well…." Steve said "We could always lie."

Doom did a double take at what Steve said.

"Steve we have corrupted you, welcome to the dark side," Tony said patting his shoulder.

Doom just sighed this was going to be a long night.

*o*O*o*

After everybody lied to their girlfriends, they all piled into Normans car and head towards Brooklyn.

"I feel like we're in World of War Craft," Tony said.

"Like an actually quest," Clint said.

"Yeah!" Norman said.

"OH, hey I took the liberty of burning us some questing music for the road," Bruce said handing the Cd to Doom who called shotgun. Doom took the case and said "But this says Beyoncé Bootylicious Dance Mix."

After Doom read that everybody turned to Bruce with disturbed expressions, except Thor who was confused.

"I'll change the cover later just play the CD," Bruce said turning red.

Doom put in the CD and _Aggressive Expansion _from the _Dark Knight_ Soundtrack began to play.

"Ok, feeling the quest music," Norman said bobbing his head to the beat.

*o*O*o*

When the got to the apartment they were met by the hacker who slammed the door in their faces, and Normans car broke down on the way back, so Doom called Loki to come pick them up…

"So let me get this straight," Loki said "You 7 idiots lied to your girlfriends, so you could go on an epic nerd quest, to get somebody who hack Norman's World of War Craft account."

"Yes essentially," Doom said sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Norman what the hell is wrong with you," Loki said.

"What, we were just trying to do what was necessary," Norman said.

"You not going to let this go are you?" Loki said.

"No," Norman said. Loki sighed and turned the wheel jerking everybody in the car.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Doom said.

"Showing you how things are supposed to get done, Loki style." Loki said speeding up.

Bruce handed him the CD and Loki said "Oh, Beyoncé." And popped in the CD.

When the music started, Loki brows drew together in confusion and said "This ani't no Beyoncé."

*o*O*o*

When they rang the doorbell, Loki said to the guy "Give my friend his stuff back."

"Like hell I will," Todd said.

"Well good news, a person is finally going to touch you in your private place tonight," Loki said before kicking him in the crotch.

"I give it back," The guy wheezed.

"We did it!" Norman exclaimed and everybody turned to him and Norman said "What I said we."

"Again why isn't his ass in a mental hospital?" Loki said.

"I still don't know," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

**And that was it, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	16. Why Steve and Computers Don't Mix

**Ok, so I was getting lectured about PowerPoint from my mother, and then fan fiction, Doom, Loki and Steve moments later, and lack the need to sleep this chapter was born. Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Steve wanted to learn how to do a PowerPoint, but he needed help, he tried Tony but he nearly had a seizure trying to teach him how to use the mouse, Steve tried Bruce, but even he had his limits, then there was Natasha, after Steve asked we're the spacebar was for the 5 time, she kick the crap out of Clint in sparring 20 minutes later. So Steve went to the last resort, Doom, who just so happen to be in the tower…

"Hey, Victor," Steve said Doom turned to him "I was wondering if you could teach me how to use PowerPoint?"

Doom just blinked and said "Um…Sure, how hard could it be?"

*o*O*o*

**_3 hours later…_**

"Hey guys," Harley said and the Avengers and Suicide Squad turned to her.

"What happen to Victor?" Harley asked.

Everybody looked at each other and Loki asked "What do you mean?"

"Well I passed by him in the hall and the guy looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown at any second," Harley said.

"Wait did you happen to see Steve?" Tony said.

"Yes, why?" Harley asked.

The Avengers said and Clint said "Steve is causing people to have mental breakdowns, this is a first."

"Let me guess," Sapphire said "Steve is trying to use the computer."

"Yes," Everybody said in unison.

Then Steve walked in and said "Quick question, where's the migraine pills?"

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Victor and I were working on a spreadsheet, and I wanted to do medical information, and he asked me to get pills for a migraine." Steve said.

"I feel so sorry for Victor right now," Diamond said getting a giant bottle of pills and handed them to Steve.

*o*O*o*

**_6 hours later…_**

"Again Steve," Doom said through gritted teeth "Just click file and print."

Steve clicked something and the fax machine exploded.

"Uh-Oh," Steve said.

Doom was trying to stop himself form twitching, so he said "Steve why don't we take a break."

"Ok," Steve said and went to the kitchen and Doom said "Loki."

Loki appeared out of thin air and said "Hey handsome, what do you need?"

"Steve Rogers's dead," Doom said bluntly.

Loki blinked and said "The best I can do is moral support and a quickie."

"That will work," Doom said.

After a little fun, Loki said "You should help Steve more often."

"No," Doom said. Then Steve came back, and Loki was right there next to Doom providing moral support.

*o*O*o*

**_18 more hours later…_**

"Steve," Loki said through gritted teeth "Just click file and print."

Steve clicked something, and his PowerPoint presentation printed, Doom and Loki sighed in relief, and Doom said "Oh thank God, we have been at this all damn day and it 3: 11 in the morning!"

"Now just shut down the computer," Loki said.

Steve tapped a few keys and clicked something and the entire tower shut down. This time Loki and Doom didn't even hide their frustration and both screamed "STEVEEEEEEEE!" at the top of their lung and proceeded to chase Steve around the Tower.

*o*O*o*

The Avengers heard the screaming and just went back to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**And I wrote this sitting next to my mom, trying to explain how to insert a text box, it was hard not to scream in frustration. Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	17. Return of the Awkward Vacation

**Double updates, return of the awkward vacation, only it's with the Avengers this time.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was tying his tie in his and Doom's hotel room for Harley's gay friend's wedding, the wedding reception was in a nice venue. Loki hoped one day, Doom would marry him and they would have a nice reception like this. Then Doom came into the room and said "There you are, what are you thinking about?"

"If we ever got married, I would want it to be right here," Loki said with a smirk.

Doom just chuckled and said "Well, you might want to get down stairs, Harley is in that, wedding planner mood."

"Ugh!" Loki said "Save me a seat will you."

"Sure," Doom said and Loki walked out of the room.

*o*O*o*

The Avengers and Suicide Squad were seated in a row together watching as Harley took her friend down the aisle.

"This is really sweet," Steve said.

"And very gay," Clint said earning him a slap in the back of the head from Natasha.

"Oh my god," Loki said with his jaw dropped, everybody looked in the direction he was staring at to see the one and only Liza Minnelli. The Avengers and Suicide Squad gasped as they realized she was going to wed Harley's friend.

"How is this even possible?" Tony said.

"No it makes sense," Doom said everybody looked at him as he made hand gestures "When there is this much gay kinetic energy in the room, Liza manifests."

And the groups burst into giggles at what Doom said and watch the rest of the ceremony in peace.

*o*O*o*

Later, everybody was dancing and chatting, and the Avengers and Suicide Squad back to their respective rooms, with the exception of Loki and Doom who were still at the bar.

"Well, this was one hell of a wedding," Loki said.

"And it was fun," Doom said.

Then Loki grinned and said "Well, I can think of way more fun thing to do with you."

Doom grinned behind his mask, finished the rest of his drink, and followed Loki back to their bedroom.

*o*O*o*

The Avengers and Suicide Squad were in the main living area just talking, and having a nice time…

"Well, who know, maybe Loki and Victor will have something nice like this one day," Sapphire said.

"Maybe," Tony said getting another glass of scotch. Then everybody heard a door upstairs shut and rhythmic tapping later.

"Sounds like Loki and Victor are about to have a little fun of their own," Natasha said.

Everybody chuckled and was about to go back to their conversations, when the screaming came.

"YEAH!" Loki shouted.

"YEAH!" Doom shouted back.

Everybody started blushing at the noise, and then it became a little worst.

"Oh…" They heard Loki say. "OH….OH….AH….AH….AH…YES…YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! OH! YES! YES!"

"Damn," Clint said "Doom got skill."

Then it was Doom's turn. He was a lot quieter than Loki, but they could hear his heavy breathing, mumbling under his breath and calling Loki's name over and over. Thor's jaw was so tight his face had become distorted, since this was after all his brother he was listening to.

Then Loki went back to his screaming "AH! OH! GODS! OH! YES! YES! YES!"

"Wow, go Doom," Tony said.

Everybody else what just blushing, especially Steve, the man looked like a damn cherry. About 7 hours later, the two stopped, everybody heard Loki say job well done again, before everything went quiet.

"Well, that was…" Harley started and everybody said "Disturbing."

"Ok, bedtime," Bruce said walking away.

*o*O*o*

The next morning everybody woke up to rhythmic tapping and Loki screaming. Needless to say, most of the males and females, masturbated in the shower that morning.

*o*O*o*

When everybody was down stairs, Loki was noticeably limping, and Doom looked really smug. Finally Tony couldn't take it anymore, he clapped and Loki and Doom looked confused, until he said "That was quite a show last night and this morning."

And Loki tried red with embarrassment, even Doom looked at little sheepish, and everybody laughed. Then Loki said "You didn't hear the screaming did you?"

"You kidding, pudding," Harley said "It sounded like you two were just going at it like rabbits."

If it was possible, Loki turned redder, and Doom was now chuckling. Then Loki said "Well, Victor can certainly use his tongue, I gave you that."

Now Doom was probably blushing under his mask and everybody laughed.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so that happen, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	18. Oh Hell No

**Triplet updates, let my funniness comments.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki went out of town for a week, so Doom invited the male Avengers over, one thing lead to another, and Tony threw a party at the Tower with Doom in tow. The next morning everybody woke up in different places…

"Oh my god what the fuck did we do last night," Tony said from his place at the bar.

"I don't remember," Doom said from the couch he felt asleep on.

"Oh my god!" Steve said and pointed to Doom's hand.

Doom looked down to see it was bleeding, and Bruce got a first aid kit and wrapped up his hand up, when everybody was awake and coherent, they remember everything, as it turn out, Tony found some ecstasy and tried to spike Steve's drink with it. But accidently spiked everybody's along with it, then Doom had said something about his armor, prompting Steve stabbing him in the hand, and nobody notice the bleeding until this morning.

"Tony what the hell is wrong with you," Clint said.

"What, nobody got hurt," Tony said.

Doom glared at him and said "I got stabbed, by Steve, and you say nobody got hurt."

"Well nobody important," Tony said.

Then everybody realized, the place was a mess and at the moment Loki walked in with bags in hand and Doom said "Loki, oh thank god."

Loki took one look at the room and said "Oh hell no." and walked right back to the elevator.

*o*O*o*

**And that was it, Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	19. Oh Shit!

**Ok, another chapter, in other news Iron Man 3 comes out on May 3, in my country the U.S.A! And I and my friends are going to go see it, but its right after my EOCT exams.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was just talking to Sapphire about hooking up Aya to the main wireless network, when they heard a huge crash from Doom's training room, both rushed in to see Harley holding a grenade and Loki trying to find the pin.

"What's going on here?" Sapphire asked.

"Harley was showing me some fancy grenades, when I accidently pulled the pin, and Harley nearly dropped the damn thing," Loki said.

"Oh come on the grenades a dud," Harley said "It not going to do anything see."

Harley throws the grenade across the room, and Sapphire, Doom and Loki ducked behind a table as the grenade exploded.

"The hell," Doom said turning to Harley "I thought you said it was a dud."

"Oh, wait, I pick up the wrong grenades," Harley said look at a receipt.

"Wait, then where are the duds?" Sapphire said.

*o*O*o*

**_At the UN…._**

A suicide bomber takes of his vest and said "DEATH TO AMERICA!"

And set off the trigger and nothing happen, everybody around him looked confuse, and the guy kept clicking the trigger, before the S.W.A.T team comes to take the guy to custody.

"Any reason the bomb didn't go off?" the S.W.A.T leader asked.

"As it turns out they were duds, somebody sold him the wrong ones," one said.

"Wait, then were are the real ones?"

*o*O*o*

**_Back in Doom's castle… _**

The four were watching T.V, and they all turned to Harley and Loki said "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you got real grenades."

"I know I prevented a national tragedy!" Harley skipped to the kitchen.

"Again, how is she not on meds?" Doom said.

"You kidding," Sapphire said "She is sane, but insane, and you can't diagnosis that."

"And she's allergic to the stuff the doctors at Arkham gave her," Loki said.

Then they heard an explosion come from the kitchen and Sapphire shouted "What was that?"

"Um…the sound of my pride crashing and burning," Harley called back.

"You need to have some pride to begin with," Doom called, and a warning knife whizzed past his face and embedded itself into the wall.

"Keep trying me Victor, and next time I won't miss," Harley said.

And Sapphire and Loki said "OOOOOH!"

*o*O*o*

**And that was the chapter, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	20. Horror Movies

**Ok, so to begin, I just love horror movie, both me and my OC version of me, so this is dedicated to my love of horror, a horror movie night at Doom's castle. Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

At Doom's castle, the Avengers, Suicide Squad, and Fantastic Four were sitting on one of Doom's expensive couches as Loki was setting up the DVD player for movie night.

"So what are we watching?" Tony asked.

"Um…some horror movie," Doom said.

"You don't know the name do you," Johnny said.

"No," Doom said.

"What are we watching?" Ben asked.

"_Halloween_." Suicide Squad and Loki chorused.

"Yeah that, I have never seen it before," Doom said.

Everybody gasped except Steve.

"I have never seen it either," Steve said.

"You were frozen for 70 years Steve you don't count," Clint said.

"'Victor was alive for most of that," Tony said.

"Guys, shut up and watch the damn movie," Sapphire said as Loki pressed play.

*o*O*o*

By the end of the movie, Doom officially wished he didn't live next to forest.

"Wow that was…." Steve said.

"Insanely creepy," Doom finished.

"I thought it was pretty good," Reed said.

"Reed," Sapphire said.

"Yes," Reed said blinking trying to see Sapphire in the dark.

"Shut up," Sapphire said.

"Thank you," Doom said.

"Well, let's turn the lights on at least." Diamond said turning on the lights to reveal Michael Myers standing in the living room with a knife.

The male Avengers screamed and hugged each other, Doom screamed and he, Johnny, and Reed hugged each other like no tomorrow. Then they heard a click followed by women cackling, when they looked at Michael Myers again they saw Susan standing there laughing.

"Not funny," Johnny squeaked.

"Guys," Doom said.

"Yes," Reed said.

"Why are we still hugging," Doom said.

And the three jumps apart and the women continue to laugh.

"Oh my god," Loki choked out "This is so going to be my new screensaver."

"Ok, can everybody get the hell out of my house," Doom said.

"Ok, see ya Vicki!" Harley said hugging him and skipping off.

*o*O*o*

"I'm never watching horror movies with you ever again," Doom told Loki as they were getting ready for bed.

"Oh come on Victor," Loki said on his laptop.

"You're using the picture as your screensaver aren't you," Doom said.

Loki just giggles.

*o*O*o*

**And ta da, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	21. Ass Whoopings

**Ok, so I watch an episode of Spoken Reasons on YouTube, and this idea came, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was on a Suicide Squad mission with the women, So Doom invited the male Avengers over to his castle. They just talked for a while then Tony said "Man, Pepper beat with her portfolio book today my shoulder hurts."

"Sorry man," Clint said patting Tony's back.

Then Doom started laughing, everybody looked at him and he said "Stark, you have it easy, if I do something wrong I get my ass whooped."

"Really?" Steve said.

Doom put down his glass and said "Listen I'm about to give you the breakdown of whooping's and ass whooping's."

Everybody leaned forward and listen to what Doom said "A whooping is a little hit when you mess up for that moment, ass whooping is when you have taken it too far and you get down to the knuckles of brass, what Stark got today was a whooping, I get ass whooping from Loki and the ladies of Suicide Squad alike."

"Wait what do they use?" Bruce asked.

"Anything they can get their hands on," Doom replied "But most of the time it's a shoe, a broom or an extension cord."

"A shoe, that shouldn't hurt," Thor said.

Doom looked at him and said "Thor, it's not just any shoe, its high heels, or high heel boots, I know Sapphire's shoes better then you know your spouses and that shit hurts."

"Ouch, wait what about the broom?" Steve said "That shouldn't hurt."

"That's if they use the straw part, they use the damn stick," Doom said.

"And the extension cord?" Clint said.

"Then you run like hell," Doom said.

Everybody including Doom laughed after that and kept talking…

"But seriously next time Sapphire or Loki tells me I'm out of place, I'm going to say 'You need to check yourself.'" Doom said.

"That's right dude," Clint said raising his glass.

*o*O*o*

The next day on the Helicarrier, everybody including Suicide Squad was there for another meeting and at some point Fury said something to Steve in which Steve responded "Fury as Victor says to Loki and Suicide Squad, you need to check yourself."

Doom's eyes widen and male Avengers make hand gestures to Steve telling him he did something wrong but it was too late Loki and Suicide Squad looked at Doom with death glares and Loki said in his ghetto voice "I need to check myself."

"Well…I…um," Doom stuttered.

Everybody was watching entertained now about what was happening.

"Victor do you have anything to say for yourself," Sapphire said taking off her boots.

"Uh," was all Doom said before he ran out the room with 5 angry women plus Loki chasing him through the Helicarrier with shoes in their hands.

"What just happen?" Fury asked.

"Victor is about to get an ass whooping," Tony said, and a second everybody heard Doom screaming.

"Looks like they got him," Clint said.

"Steve you are a terrible person," Tony said to a now guilty looking Steve.

*o*O*o*

**And ta da, Doom got his ass beat by a bunch of women and Loki, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13.**


	22. We're Getting Married

**Ok, we are almost at the end, now for the climax of the whole story.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was sitting in the library reading a spell book when he got a text from Doom…

_'Hey meet me in the garden, wear something nice.'_

Loki just smiled to himself, and went into his and Doom's room and put on some tight leather pants, a black shirt, and black boots, before walking into the garden, where he saw a table with a bouquet of black and red roses, his favorite flower. Loki sat down and Doom appeared with champagne and a 4 layered cake, which contained, caramel, red velvet, carrot, and chocolate, Loki's favorite.

"Ok, romantic setting, romantic food, and champagne," Loki said with a raised eyebrow "What did you break?"

Doom feigned shock and said "Nothing, can't I be romantic without any alter motive."

"Ok, now I know you did something," Loki said smirking "What did you do?"

"It isn't what I did it's what I'm about to do," Doom said getting on one knee pulling out a little box, and Loki's eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline.

"Loki, I know we aren't the ideal couple, and we probably shouldn't be together, but opposites attract, and I know we have our problems, but that's who we are, look basically what I'm saying is," Doom paused to open the box revealing a black diamond on a sliver band "Will you marry me?"

Loki looked at the ring then back at Doom then back at the ring, before whispering "Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Doom said smugly.

"I said Yes," Loki said louder hugging his now fiancé.

"So, do you want to finish the cake, or…" Doom said after Loki put the ring on his finger.

"Cake later, sex now," Loki said teleporting them to their bedroom with both clothes and armor already off.

"Ok, why haven't you done this before," Doom said.

"Because you weren't done on one knee proposing to me," Loki said dragging Doom in to bed.

*o*O*o*

Later after 7 hours of sex, Loki was a sleep next to Doom and Doom was on his laptop on his Facebook page, he looked down at Loki and type in…

_'Proposed to Loki, he said yes, and we're engaged.'_

And Doom posted it, and 5 seconds later, notifications popped up like crazy.

**_Sapphire Harper likes your post_**

**_Sapphire Harper commented on your post: _**_Finally! :D_

**_Tony Stark commented on your post: _**_Oh my god you guys, stop making me grin like an idiot. You are too cute. 3_

**_Clint Barton likes your post._**

**_Pepper Potts likes your post._**

**_Pepper Potts commented on your post: _**_Victor! I'm so happy for you hun! But you had better call me in the morning; I'm dying from curiosity over here. _

**_Harley Quinn commented on your post: _**_Damn Victor, nice work. ;)_

**_Topaz Harper likes your post_**

**_Steve Rogers likes your post._**

**_Thor Odinson commented on your post: _**_CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER AND VICTOR DOOM!_

**_Athena Harper likes your post._**

**_Diamond Harper commented on your post: _**_Finally, we want all the details tomorrow!_

**_Bruce Banner likes your post._**

**_Nick Fury likes your post._**

**_Natasha Romanov commented on your: _**_Victor you know all the women are planning your wedding at this moment._

**_Reed Richards likes your post._**

**_Reed Richards commented on your post: _**_Congratulations, Victor._

**_Susan Richards likes your post._**

**_Johnny Storm likes your post._**

**_Johnny Storm commented on your post: _**_It's about damn time!_

**_Ben Grimm likes your post._**

**_Norman Osborne likes your post._**

**_Norman Osborne commented on your post: _**_What the hell took you so long_**_!_**

At that moment Loki woke up and said "What are you doing?"

"Letting your friends know about our engagement," Doom said showing him the screen.

Loki's eyes widen and he smiled and said "Oh god, we have single handedly cause a domino effect."

"Well, it was worth it," Doom said kissing Loki, before closing his laptop and going to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**Up next…THE WEDDING! Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	23. The Wedding

**And now for the wedding! MAWHAHAHAHAHA!**

** *o*O*o***

Doom should have taken Natasha's post seriously, because after that, Suicide Squad, Natasha, Maria Hill, Pepper, Susan Richards, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Barbra Gordon and Loki took over with the wedding plans. Barbra got them headset, and the chaos began, Doom and other males watch from the sidelines, because frankly it scared the crap out of them. Then came the day that the finally totally for the wedding was given to Doom, Tony, Nick Fury, Norman and Reed, the five would be lying if they said that Doom didn't faint, Tony cried (No seriously he cried), Reed shook his head, and both Norman and Fury was on the verge of a psychotic break down. Clint had videotaped it all, since he was making a diary for Doom and Loki to look back on; Steve was moral support for the men who probably had huge dents in their pockets and bank accounts right now. Bruce worked on calming Fury and Norman down, so that Fury didn't have a stroke and the Norman wouldn't have to go to a mental hospital, and Thor was in Asgard telling his parents about the wedding.

The wedding was set for June 13, and the women handle it all. Diamond and Harley worked on the invites since they were the best at designs and handwriting; Topaz, Athena, and Natasha worked on the wedding and the reception hall design; Pepper, Maria, and Barbra worked on the publicity for the wedding promising pictures, from it and only allowing few paparazzi for photos; Susan, Darcy, and Jane worked on dress design for the women, and tuxedo design for the men; leaving Sapphire and Loki food, cake design, seating charts, bouquets, and entertainment.

But they did leave something up to the men, the honeymoon. Doom, Tony, Steve, Fury, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Reed, Johnny, Ben and Norman had to plan the best honeymoon ever and that was difficult.

"Ok, how about, Hawaii," Steve said.

"Been there done that," Doom said "I need it to be amazing for Loki."

"Dude the wedding alright put a dent in my bank accounts, don't overdo it," Norman said.

At that moment the women who just so happen to be a couple of feet away from him, gave him death glares before moving into the other room for planning.

"Did you not see the death glares the women gave you!?" Doom exclaimed "They will have my head on a pike, if this isn't special for Loki!"

"He's right," Bruce said.

"Now let's get back to planning," Steve said.

"Ok, Paris?" Fury said.

"Nope, been done," Doom said.

"Ok, private island in the Caribbean?" Tony said.

"I own 3 private islands there, and Loki's been to all of them," Doom said.

"Australia?" Clint said.

"Took Loki there months ago," Doom said.

"L.A," Fury said.

"Been there," Doom said.

"Las Vegas," Johnny suggested.

"Went and still trying to forget what we did," Doom said shuddering

"I never want to hear about that," Ben said.

"What about this Japan I have heard off?" Thor said.

"Went," Doom said.

"You're not making this any easier," Reed said.

"Well, I kind of took him everywhere," Doom said shrugging.

"Wait! That's it!" Tony exclaimed everybody looked at him as he started dancing.

"Ok, I think Tony has lost it," Clint said.

"No! I have a great idea!" Tony said sitting down.

"Spill dude, we've been here for 2 weeks!" Fury said shaking Tony's shoulders.

"For your honeymoon take Loki everywhere!" Tony exclaimed.

Everybody looked confused, Tony sighed and explained "Take him everywhere in the world, China, India, Italy, France, Russia, Brazil! Take him on a tour of our world for a month try different food, hell take him to carnival! Do everything humanly or inhumanly possible!"

"That's a great idea," Reed said "Go shopping, explore, and it's a month long, so you could do anything."

"Then that's what I'm going to do," Doom said "Everybody I hope you paid your phone bills, because we are about to make some calls."

Then Johnny stood up and said "I need to go paid my bill." And walked out of there, everybody just shrugged a started dialing numbers for different hotels on different continents.

*o*O*o*

On the day of the wedding everything was in totally chaos, everybody woke up got breakfast and had to be prepared for what was yet to come. The women and Loki went to one side of Doom's castle and the men on the other to get ready. Pepper and Maria got dress fast so they could direct last minute preparations, Sapphire actually pulled Doom aside for a moment to talk to him, and she wasn't even dress yet…

"What do you need Sapphire?" Doom asked her.

"I want to talk to you about Loki," She said.

Doom looked at her and said "Ok."

Sapphire took a deep breath and said "Look, I have never seen Loki light up the way that he does now around you, you're his world, you and him are perfect for each other, so know this if you hurt him in anyway, then I'm coming for you Victor."

Doom saw the smirk on her face but the seriousness in her eyes and said "I understand, but know this I got a long line of people waiting to kick my ass if I hurt Loki, you just so happen to be the first person I know who kick the crap out of me."

They both laughed at that and Doom said "But in all seriousness I will never do anything to hurt him."

Sapphire smiled and said "I'm glad, now I will have your head on a pike if the honeymoon is not special."

"Oh trust me it is," Doom said. Sapphire nods and walks away to get prepared.

*o*O*o*

Later everybody was seated, Odin and Frigga in the front with Sif and the Warriors 3, since both heroes and villain were in attendance there was mixture of everybody in the crowd. Then Doom stood at the altar, with Fury officiating the ceremony, and then the music started and people started walking down the walkway. First it was Tony and Pepper; Next it was Thor and Jane; Then Clint and Natasha; Finally it was Harley and Bruce. Then it was Loki's turn to come down the aisle he was breath taking ,he wore not his Asgardian armor, but a lighter take on the same basic concepts, in black and gold with green edging, the clothes clearly of Asgardian design, Sapphire was walking Loki down the aisle since technically she was the reason Loki was standing here today and not Odin and Frigga. Sapphire deposited Loki next to Doom, giving Doom a wink she sat down next to her sisters who were glaring at any uncomfortable Odin who tried not to stare back at them. Then Fury started talking, and when it was time to say their vows, Loki went first…

"Victor, before I met you I was in a very bad place, I had always felted unwanted and unneeded, I went as so far as to kill myself and even that didn't work out so great, I landed with a bad people, made deals I could keep, and ended up making the situation worst for myself, then I died both physically and mentally, and Sapphire and her sisters, cousin and friend brought me back giving me a second chance at everything, I trained, I learn, and I felt new, then I met you, and now look where we are, I could never image this ever happen to me in my lifetime, so I promise to cherish and love you with all my heart soul and I promise I will never give up on us," Loki finished. Most of room was crying, even Fury looked like he was trying not to, then Doom said his vows…

"Loki, I know I'm not an ideal person for this so instead I made you a poem to describe you and the way I see you," Doom unfolded a piece of paper and read out loud "**_Loki, lips red as blood, skin pale as ivory, hair as black as night, eye green as envy, strong like a tree, wiser than an old man, tougher than rocks, kind as a gentle breeze, fierce as a panther, free spirited as a bird, nothing compares to what my Loki can do that's why I will always love you._**" Doom finish, and now everybody I the room with the except of Fury who said "Ok, do you Victor von Doom take Loki Laufeyson to be your lawfully wedded…Broom?"

"Huh?" Doom said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know wither to put bride or groom so me and Harley decided to put the two words together and the only way it couldn't sound ridiculous was Broom." Loki explained.

Fury blinked before saying "Ok, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." Doom said.

"Ok, and Loki Laufeyson do you take Victor von Doom to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health til death do part?" Fury asked Loki.

"I do." Loki said.

"Seriously no matter how annoy he is?" Fury said.

"Dude," Doom said.

"Right sorry," Fury said "If anybody has objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

Odin looked like he was going to say something, but from the glares he was getting from Suicide Squad, he didn't move an inch.

"Ok, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the...Broom," Fury said.

Loki slid up Doom's mask and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, and everybody cheered, and the kiss left some people blushing (Steve), then Loki turned to the crowd and said "Well, now that this is over with let's party!"

And everybody cheered louder, and Loki left with the women to change into a different outfit and Doom and the men walked into the reception room with the all guest. Doom sat in his chair and Loki soon came back in different articles of clothing, he was wearing the suit he had in Germany, Loki sat down next to Doom and held his hand under the table. They ate the food and the music came on and Sapphire was on stage and said "Ok, now the Broom and Groom will have their first dance, Loki told me about His and Victor's special song, so I called an old friend of mine and he's here to perform it for them, now without father or do I like to introduce a special friend of mine, Usher!"

As soon as Sapphire said his name all the women started screaming, Loki and Doom got on the floor, Usher came on stage and said "Congratulation's you two, and here's that special song you both love.

Then the first few bars of _Climax_ came on and Loki took Doom's hand and Doom pulled Loki closer to his chest as Usher started singing…

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._

_Were together now we're undone._

_Won't commit so we choose to run away._

_Do we separate?_

_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._

_Can't take it back. It's too late._

_We've reached the climax, climax._

Loki and Doom slow swayed to the music as women where swooning over the fact that Usher was performing for at Loki and Doom's wedding, and the men well let just say are just glad they didn't have to pay for the wedding.

_I've fallen somehow, feet off the ground_

_Love is the cloud that keeps raining down._

_Where are you now? When I need you around_

_I'm on my knees but it seems we're_

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._

_Were together now we're undone._

_Won't commit so we choose to run away._

_Do we separate?_

_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._

_Can't take it back. It's too late._

_We've reached the climax, climax_.

Doom listens to the music think about how it speaks to him and Loki in every way, that's why he and Loki chose this song to be their song.

_I gave my best, it wasn't enough_

_You get upset, we argue too much_

_We made a mess of what used to be love._

_So why do I care, I care at all, at all, at all, at all_

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._

_Were together now we're undone._

_Won't commit so we choose to run away._

_Do we separate?_

_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._

_Can't take it back. It's too late._

_We've reached the climax, climax._

Loki was smiling up at Doom as they dance to their song, this day would be forever embedded into his memory, the romance, the love, the support, and he would remember it all.

_You say it's better if we love each other separately._

_I just need you one more time_

_I can't get what we had off my mind,_

_Where are you now? When I need you around_

_I'm on my knees but it seems we're..._

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._

_Were together now we're undone._

_Won't commit so we choose to run away._

_Do we separate?_

_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._

_Can't take it back. It's too late._

_We've reached the climax, climax_.

When the song was over everybody cheered with the exception of Tony, Fury, and Norman who looked at each other and said "Oh hell no, we're not paying for this."

Reed just shook his head and smiled, knowing fully well that they will.

Sapphire got back onstage with Usher hugged him and said into the mic "Give it up for Usher people." And everybody went crazy again and Sapphire said "Well, now we get the party started, I brought Loki and Victor's favorite bad here tonight and I know they will appreciate it very much, so everybody get on the floor and gave it up for SEX BOMB-OMB!" After Sapphire said that Loki and Doom's jaws dropped, Sex Bomb-Omb was their favorite indie rock band, as the band go on stage, everybody moved to the dance floor. And the Drummer shouted "WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB!ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!"

And loud bass came through the speakers and Loki and Doom danced like crazy, and so did everybody else, the band was awesome the beats to the songs kept everybody going for about a good 3 hours until, the band had to leave, then the DJ came on with dance song to kept the party going and everybody was having a good time, Loki and Doom stopped dancing hours ago, and was sitting talking to Suicide Squad and the Avengers…

"I have to admit you ladies put on hell of a wedding and party," Doom said.

"Thank you Victor," Suicide Squad chorused and everybody laughed before calming down again.

"But seriously dude, you have made our friend seriously happy," Diamond said.

"And that can't go uncelebrated Suicide Squad style," Topaz said.

"Which involves a lot of money," Athena said.

"But in the end you'll thank us!" Harley exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm not thank you for the huge hole where my bank account used to be though," Doom said.

Everybody laughed, and then Topaz said "Trouble at 12 o'clock."

Everybody turned to see Odin and Frigga making their way to Loki, the women's eyes narrowed at Odin, as he walked up. Frigga hugged her son and said "I have missed you Loki."

Loki smiled and said "So have I mother."

Frigga smiled and turned to Doom and said "You must be Victor."

Doom shook her hand and said "That's me; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Frigga blushes a little before saying "If you hurt my son, we will have words."

"Ma'am you might have to get in line for that one," Doom said "I have a whole bunch of people waiting to kick my ass if I hurt your son."

"He's not wrong," Loki said with a smirk.

Frigga just chuckled and Odin cleared his throat and everybody turned to him and he said "Loki you don't mind if I speak to you in private?"

"Why?" Loki asked.

"It's a family matter," Odin said.

"Ok, stop right there honey," Sapphire said turning on her leader voice.

Odin looked at her and she stood up and pointed to everybody and said "You say family matter, sweetie you're looking at Loki's family."

"I'm sorry?" Odin said.

Diamond stood up and said "Odin you're looking at your son's true family."

Topaz got up and said "We have been more of a family to him, and then you and Asgard ever were."

Athena got up and said "So when you say family matter."

Harley got up and said "You're looking at Loki's family, so if you got something to say to him you say it to all of us."

Odin blinked at the women standing up to him, Loki and Frigga were smiling, Doom was chuckling, and the Avengers were watching intently from the sidelines. Finally Odin said "I'm proud of you Loki, and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

The women looked at Loki who quickly sent them a telepathic message and Sapphire said "An apologue isn't good enough Odin."

"I'm sorry?" Odin said blinking.

"You have caused him, hundreds and thousands of years of pain and suffering and you think an apologue can just wipe that clean?" Diamond said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I assume so," Odin said.

And everybody in Suicide Squad yelled "Hell no!"

Odin winced a bit at the women yelling at him and Topaz said "You need to change your ways Odin."

"You have too much god damn prejudice on Asgard against Frost Giants," Athena said.

"On Midgard and in our universe, we tolerate people who are different," Harley said.

"We don't judge just because of the race they are," Sapphire said "So unless you're willing to make some changes on Asgard, you can kiss Loki goodbye."

Odin didn't say anything but just stared at the women who stared right back, everybody was waiting for something to happen, Loki was actually telepathically communicating with Doom about the whole situation.

_'Who do you think is going to crack first?'_ Loki thought.

_'My money's on Odin,'_ Doom thought '_The girls should scare the crap out of him by now.'_

_'I wonder what he'll say?'_ Loki thought.

_'I don't know but this is an epic stare down,'_ Doom thought

_'Will you idiots stop think for a second you're making me lose concentration!'_ Topaz thoughts scream.

_'Sorry,'_ Both Doom and Loki thought in unison before they started watching what was happening again.

_'This is one of the times you wish you could just sit back with some popcorn and watch the chaos unfold before you,'_ Loki thought.

_'Same here,'_ Doom thought _'Haven't you done that before?'_

_'Yes on numerous occasions but this is so entertaining it's popcorn worthy,'_ Loki thought.

'_Right,'_ Doom thought.

_'What the hell did I just say to you two!'_ Topaz thoughts screamed.

_'Sorry,'_ Loki and Doom thought before going quiet. Finally Odin broke and said "You have people willing to stand up for you Loki, I will meet their demands and hope one day you'll forgive me for what I have done."

Loki nods and Odin left, Frigga gave her son one last hug before walking after Odin. Everybody looked at each other before Harley said "We turned up on Odin's ass!"

"Ohhh!" Suicide Squad said.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Loki said.

"Hey we're family Lokes," Diamond said.

"We looked out for each other," Athena said.

"Through thick and thin pudding," Harley said with a smile.

Loki grinned and stuck his hand out and said "Suicide Squad."

Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, and Harley put there hands in, but before they could chant Athena "Wait, Victor, put your hand in."

"But I'm not Suicide Squad." Doom said.

"Well we have kind of been talking and…" Topaz said.

"And you are a part of Suicide Squad now!" Diamond exclaimed.

"You're our outer operative for this world," Sapphire said "So you are technically a part of the squad dude."

"Are you serious?" Doom said.

"Hey, you got skill, and we could use you, so what do you say?" Athena said putting her hand out.

Doom put his hand in and rest of Suicide Squad followed and Harley shouted "Suicide Squad!"

And everybody else shouted after her "Suicide Squad!"

*o*O*o*

Later after everybody was gone, Doom set up everybody in the guest rooms after a long day. He was watching Loki sleep thinking.

_'He's going to love what I have planned for our honeymoon.'_ Doom thought before falling asleep next to his husband.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, two more chapters, the honeymoon, and any epilogue, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	24. Honeymoon

**Ok, here's the Honeymoon, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

When Doom told Loki about the one month plan for the honeymoon Loki was ecstatic, he was about to start packing when Doom said it wouldn't be necessary, since he probably was going to buy him new clothes. After Loki got into some nice attire, him and Doom went to his jet and took off. And didn't come back for a month. When they did come back, it wasn't at Latveria it was in New York at the Avengers tower, where an ecstatic bunch of Loki's friends were waiting for him.

"I'm back!" Loki said.

"Loki!" Suicide Squad chorus and ran to hug their favorite god.

"Hey there's our favorite couple," Tony said with scotch in hand.

"We missed you too Tony," Doom said sarcastically.

"Oh my god did you take pictures!?" Harley question Loki.

"You kidding, of course I took pictures," Loki said pulling out his laptop.

Suicide Squad, Natasha, Jane, Pepper and Darcy crowd around Loki's laptop.

"Ok, so this is when we were in Paris," Loki said pulling up a picture, of him and Doom by the water. Loki clicks through a few pictures of food and clothes, and said "He took me there just in time for fashion week."

"Awww!" The women chorused looking at Doom.

"Ok, and here's us in Italy," Loki said pulling up another set of pictures, the first one was of him and Doom on the balcony of their hotel room with Loki smiling and Doom of course had his mask on, but you could tell he was smiling.

This went on for some time, Loki showing the different places they went and the women cooing and looking back at Doom who was getting funny looks for the male Avengers, with the exception of Thor.

"Ok, and here's the view from our hotel room in Vegas," Loki said ending the slide show.

"Ok, did you two even leave the hotel room in Vegas?" Sapphire asked.

Loki and Doom looked at each other and said "No."

"Ok ewww!" Sapphire said "Sorry I asked."

Then male Avengers just smirked at that response, then all of a sudden there was a flash of black light and their stood in the middle of the living was a tall woman who looked a lot like Sapphire only older and a bit more regal

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Sapphire said.

"Mom?" The male Avengers gaped.

"Yeah, this is our mother Queen Janet of Zamoron," Diamond said.

"Mom, this is the Avengers, and their spouses," Topaz said.

"Hey, Aunty Janet why are you here?" Athena said.

"I'm here for the man they call Victor von Doom, the one who's married to my favorite member of Suicide Squad," Janet said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Harley said.

"Don't worry Harley I still like you," Janet reassured her "But where is Victor?"

"Hello," Dom said coming forward to the Queen.

"Hello, Victor, I have heard some stories about you," Janet said shaking his hand.

"Oh really," Doom said.

"Yes, and I have heard you are a great lover," Janet said with a wink causing Doom to blush underneath his mask.

"Hands of sweetie," Loki said giving her a hug "His ass is mine."

Janet chuckled and said "I would love to stay and talk, but I only came here for one reason."

"Which is?" Loki asks.

"To initiate Victor in the night sisters and Suicide Squad of course," Janet said.

"What?" Doom said with eyes wide.

"Well, did my daughters not say you were a part of their team?" Janet questioned.

"I am but…" Doom started but trailed off.

"What did you think would happen Victor?" Sapphire said.

"I don't know," Doom said.

"So are we going to initiate Victor or what?" Harley said impatient.

Everybody looked at Doom who nodded and Janet said "Ok, Victor von Doom, do you swear to protect those who can't protect themselves?"

"I do," Doom replied.

"Do you swear to protect your teammates at all cost?" Janet asked him.

"I do."

"Do you swear to be the embodiment of a night sister, loyal, strong, loving, and compassionate, and fierce?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be a part of Suicide Squad family through thick and thin, forever and always?"

"I do."

"Then I Queen Janet of the night sister, grant you powers of a night sister, and deem you officially a member of Suicide Squad," Janet commanded and a staff appeared in her hand and she slammed it. All of a sudden Doom felt a rush of power flow through his vein, then it stopped but he felt a burning sensation on his left wrist, he took of the platelet armor covering it and turned over his wrist to reveal he had the same tattoo Loki and Suicide Squad had somewhere on their bodies.

"All done, enjoy Victor," Janet said "Oh, and if you hurt Loki we will have a small talk."

"In other word you'll kick my ass if I hurt him," Doom translated "You need to get in line, I have a whole bunch of people waiting to do that."

Janet just smirked and there was a flash of black light and she was gone.

"You are official a night sister and Suicide Squad member," Athena said.

"Ok, let's celebrate with alcohol!" Tony exclaimed.

"For once I agree with you," Doom said.

Everybody laughed and then drank like no tomorrow.

*o*O*o*

**The epilogue is coming up next!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiler13.**


	25. Epilogue

**The Epilogue! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

**_2 years later…_**

"Victor!" Sapphire shouted.

"What?" Doom said coming into the room.

"Surprise!" Suicide Squad and the Avengers chorused showing Doom a cake that said _'Happy Anniversary.'_

Doom smiled under his mask and his husband came up beside him and said "Today is the anniversary of when you became an official night sister."

"Thank you Loki," Doom said.

"Ok, so can we eat now, because I think Diamond and Harley will tear up that cake if we don't start soon," Athena said practically holding back Diamond and Harley.

"Yes, we can eat," Doom chuckled.

As soon Athena let go of Diamond and Harley they tackled Doom and hugged him.

"Ok, ladies I know I'm irresistible but I'm taken," Doom joked.

"Aww to bad," Harley said helping him up.

"Hey I'm still available," Tony joked.

"Yes, but you're not Victor," Diamond said.

"Ow! My pride!" Tony said putting his hand over his chest.

Everybody laughed and then dug in, they were just laughing and joking around, Doom notice Loki was eating a lot more than usual lately, and from the way he was eating the cake, he look like he was starving.

"Loki, you ok, I've…never seen you eat this much…Ever." Doom said.

Loki stopped eating for a second and took a deep breath and said "Well, since your all here I might as well tell you guys."

Everybody looked at Loki and he said "I'm pregnant."

Clint, Tony and Natasha fell silent, jaws dropping; Thor and Suicide Squad smiled happily; Steve and Bruce simply blanched, not sure how this was even possible. Then everybody heard the unmistakable thud of Victor von Doom collapsing out of shock.

"Wow, he took pretty well," Tony commented at the pasted out ex-villain.

"Ok, so we'll come back later," Sapphire said gathering the plates and dumping them into the garbage.

"Ok, somebody help me drag him to the couch," Harley said grabbing Doom's legs.

*o*O*o*

When Doom woke up Loki was right there it aspirin and a glass of water…

"Sorry it wasn't a dream," Loki said.

"So you're really pregnant," Doom said.

"Want to trade out the water for alcohol," Loki said.

"In a second, I'm still trying to process this," Doom said.

"Ok," Loki said sitting next to him.

"I'm going to be a dad," Doom said.

"Well, yeah," Loki said.

"I'd like that drink now," Doom said.

"Oh the irony," Loki said handing him a very tall bottle of scotch.

*o*O*o*

After several more moments Doom had finally come to terms, that Loki was pregnant and that he was going to be a father. So for the next few months Loki and Doom got prepared for the baby, Loki and women handle decorating, and Doom just stood by supportively.

"Ok, so how do you do this now," Harley said building the baby's crib.

"It says attach component C to component B on the axis," Doom said reading the instructions.

"That's what she…" Harley started to say but was cut off by Doom saying "I swear to god if you say 'That's what she said' again I will punch you."

"Meanie," Harley said putting the crib together.

"Ok and we are done," Doom said.

"That was exhausting," Harley said.

"Really?" Doom said.

"Hey you got to read the instructions," Harley said.

Doom just stared at her, and she said "Hey I'm sure Loki will love it."

"I do actually," Loki said from the door way.

Dom and Harley spun around to see Loki leaning on the frame, he was 9 months pregnant and the baby could come any day now, but he complained of back pains so was on bed rest most of the time.

"Hey pudding you should be resting," Harley said.

"I know but I'm bored," Loki said walking over to his husband.

"Well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, darling," Doom teased earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"Don't push it big boy," Loki said.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Doom said "Sapphire will have my head on a pike, if she found out about this."

"Same here pudding," Harley said.

"I'm so lucky to have you both," Loki said giving a weak smile before letting himself be carried back to bed.

"I'll see you later Vicki," Harley said leaving.

*o*O*o*

That night Doom was in deep sleep only to be awoken by Loki shaking him awake.

"Loki what," Doom mumble sleepily.

"Victor wake up my water broke," Loki said still shaking Doom awake.

"Wait what!?" Doom exclaimed shooting straight up in bed.

"I said my water broke," Loki said again "It's time."

"Oh god," Doom scrambling out of bed to put his armor on.

"Call Bruce," Loki said.

"Right," Doom said "Um…where did I put my cell phone?"

"Top drawer of your nightstand," Loki said.

"Thank you." Doom said finding his phone and dialing the doctor.

"Hey, Bruce Loki's in labor, yes his water broke, ok, ok, ok, yeah I get it, ok, bye." Doom said turning to Loki "Bruce will be here in a few."

"It's just Bruce right," Loki said.

"Yes, I pretty sure you made it clear you just want him to be here when our child was born," Doom said remembering the conversation Loki had with his friends and the Avengers.

*o*O*o*

Doom thought he would vomit seeing his child's head protrude out of his favorite place and as nature would allow it, that is how his husband became pregnant. Loki, his beautiful husband, was covered in sweat, legs spread open and one of his hands clenched onto the mattress and the other around Doom's nearly broken hand eve with the armor on. He was screaming into the air and throwing curses at him.

"I HATE YOU!" Loki hollered. His hand wrapped around the collar of Doom's cloak. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"I love you." Doom said, kissing his knuckle.

"EAT DIRT AND DIE!"

Doom looked up at Bruce who said "Do not be bothered, it's the pain talking."

When Loki was ready to push again he let go of Doom's collar and reached for his hand. "Hold my hand! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He clenched his teeth and let out another scream.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"But I love you." Doom said, trying not to let the insults get to him.

"STOP TALKING! BY THE GODS STOP TALKING!"

Doom kept his mouth shut and rubbed the hand that was squeezing his numb one. Loki glared at him and screamed "WHY AREN'T YOU ENCOURAGING ME?"

"I apologize, my love." Doom said and kissed Loki's forehead. "You're almost there, one more push, flower."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Loki screamed at Doom.

"Shutting," Doom said.

Loki scream with the finally push and their baby girl came into the world, Loki fell back into Doom's arms exhausted, and Doom just held him.

"I love you so much Victor." Loki said.

Doom kissed him and said "I love you, darling."

Bruce cleans off their girl and handed her to Loki, who kissed the top of her forehead and said "Hey, welcome, I'm your mommy."

"So have you chosen a name for her?" Bruce asked.

"Harper," Loki and Doom said in unison.

"Harper?" Bruce said confused.

"I wanted it to be special so I named her after Sapphire and the girls." Loki said.

"Her full name is Harper Harleen Topaz Doom," Doom said.

"Ok, so I'm just going to leave you two," Bruce said walking out of the room.

"Do you want to hold her," Loki asked Doom.

"Sure," Doom said holding his daughter.

She began to cry at the movement but Loki shushed her by stroking his finger down her face.

"She has your hair," Doom said.

"She's going be a little heart breaker when she gets older," Loki said.

"You look tried," Doom said.

"I am tried," Loki said.

"Well, I'm going to put Harper in her crib and I'll make you some for when you wake up," Doom said.

"Ok," Loki said falling asleep.

*o*O*o*

**_5 YEARS LATER…_**

"Daddy! Look what I can do!" Harper said excitedly as Doom watches her.

Harper's eye glowed black and she was engulfed in black flames that stay for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Wow, that was amazing," Doom said picking her up.

"Aunty Sapphire thought me how to do that," Harper said proudly.

"Oh and what else did your aunts teach you," Doom asked.

'_Aunty Topaz thought how to communicate with my mind,'_ Harper telepathically said.

"Oh, that's your aunt," Doom said.

"And Aunty Athena show me how to shoot arrows with Uncle Clint, and Aunty Sapphire showed me how to defend myself with Aunty Tasha," Harper talked excitedly.

"Hey you two dinners really!" Loki called into the garden where Doom and Harper were at.

The two came back inside and Doom asked "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza," Loki said kissing Doom on the cheek.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Harper chanted.

"Don't get too worked up Harper," Loki said "Remember what happen the last time."

"But I didn't mean to set your hair on fire mommy," Harper said a little sheepish.

"IT's ok, I know your magic is a little out of control, I'm just saying be careful," Loki said handed her a plate with two slices of cheese pizza.

"Thank you," Harper said before going into the living room to watch T.V.

"Ok, so who's turn is it to tuck her in," Doom asked.

"Yours I did last night," Loki said.

"Ok," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

Later that evening Doom was tucking Harper into bed, but she wanted a bed time story.

"Ok, what do you want me to read you?" Doom asked her.

"This one, mommy was reading it and it sound great," Harper she give Doom a book that said _'Game Theory for Dummies.'_

"Ok," Doom said opening the book and reading the first few sentences "**_Game theory is a study of strategic decision making. More formally, it is "the study of mathematical models of conflict and cooperation between intelligent rational decision-makers."[1] An alternative term suggested "as a more descriptive name for the discipline" is interactive decision theory.[2] Game theory is mainly used in economics, political science, and psychology, as well as logic and biology. The subject first addressed zero-sum games, such that one person's gains exactly equal net losses of the other participant(s)."_**

He kept reading until Harper fell asleep and he marked the page knowing she'll want to finish the book later. Doom walked to his and Loki's bed room to find he was on his laptop with video chat.

"Hey who you talking to?" Doom asked him.

"See for yourself," Loki said showing him Suicide Squad and the Avengers.

"Hey guys," Doom said.

"Hey Victor, how's the little angel," Harley said.

"Asleep, that reminds me I have a bone to pick with Topaz," Doom said.

"You're mad I thought your daughter mind technique," Topaz said always knowing what's going on in everybody's mind.

"She spoke to me in my mind today," Doom said.

"Relax Victor, I only thought her how to communicate with other people through her mind, not read it," Topaz said.

"Ok just making sure," Doom said.

"Quick question, how are you fine with Sapphire, Athena, Clint and me teaching your daughter how to use dangerous weapons and self-defense, but not ok with telepathy?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not all that worried about that," Doom said "Besides she learning how to defend herself."

"Let me guess she showed you how she could set herself on fire with her nana powers," Sapphire said.

"Bingo," Doom said.

"Well, go to go we have a meeting with Fury tomorrow, Steve said.

"Ok, bye angels," Loki said.

"Goodbye Loki," Suicide Squad chorused.

"That will never be less creepy," Tony said cutting the feed.

"Well, today was nice," Loki said putting his laptop away.

"It was," Doom said.

"Hey Victor, you know Harper could use a playmate sooner or later," Loki said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Doom said with wide eyes.

"What? No!" Loki said "I'm suggesting she go to school."

"Oh," Doom said "Ok, that's better than you being pregnant."

Loki gave him a halfhearted glare and kissed him and said "Trust me that's not happen any time soon, unless…"

"No," Doom said "I can wait."

"I want to be pregnant 2 months from now Victor no exceptions," Loki said.

"Deal," Doom said.

"Ok, now go to bed." Loki said.

"Love you," Doom said.

"Love you, too." Loki said kissing him before falling asleep.

*o*O*o*

**The end. Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
